


just a slip of the tongue

by grabmyboner



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Harringrove, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, idk what to tag this, is it a poem??? no idea, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabmyboner/pseuds/grabmyboner
Summary: Anon ask: you know when you do that thing where you accidentally start doing something a character or person you like does a lot? well my dumbass got the tongue thing from Billy, so now i just bite my tongue a lot and just in general my tongue is never just relaxed in my mouth anymore and it’s caused a problem where people just think i’m flirting with them all the time now???? and now i hc that Billy also has this problem too because it happens so often-When Billy was seven his great aunt Dorothy flicked his ear and told him to put his tongue back in his mouth. Said, Billy, you’re not an animal, keep your tongue in your mouth!
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Original Female Character(s), Billy Hargrove/Original Male Character(s), Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	just a slip of the tongue

**Author's Note:**

> this ask ignited something in me and now we have a fic ladies and gents. 
> 
> enjoy! comments are welcome as always!!!!
> 
> title from Slip of the Tongue by Whitesnake bc im cliche af lmao

When Billy was seven his great aunt Dorothy flicked his ear and told him to put his tongue back in his mouth. Said,  _ Billy, you’re not an animal, keep your tongue in your mouth!  _

He would slide his tongue along his lips and push it against his teeth, his Mom said if he kept doing that he’d need braces. 

When Billy was twelve he sat in the waiting room of the dentist’s office with his Dad. When the appointment was over the dentist said he had perfect teeth and didn’t need braces. His Mom was wrong, he wanted to tell her but he hadn’t seen her in three months. 

When Billy was thirteen he smiled at a girl and pointed his tongue out to rub along the bumps of his teeth, she giggled and her pale cheeks turned crimson. He did the same thing to three other girls and got the same response. 

When Billy was fifteen he licked his lips and watched as Lisa Jones followed the movement from where she was pressed against the mattress beneath him. Pressed that same tongue into her mouth and muffled her moans and sighs of pleasure as he rolled his hips into her for the first time. It wasn’t her first time. 

When Billy was fifteen and nine months Rafael Lopez who lived two streets away from him crowded Billy against a brick wall in an alleyway. Stared down at him as Billy bit at his tongue, gnawing away at it. And then Rafael licked into his mouth and soothed his bitten tongue with his own and muffled Billy’s moans as he slid his thigh between his legs. 

When Billy was sixteen he realised he kind of had a superpower. He was pretty, charming, and people loved that. He knew to poke his tongue out from between his lips and smirk slightly to get almost anything he wanted. He knew if he went to the liquor store while Cocaine Katie was working, he could get a bottle of vodka with just a small laugh and his tongue licking along his pink lips. 

When Billy was sixteen and seven months he realised he was stuck with a curse. He licked at his lips absentmindedly, feeling his teeth running along the muscle and people thought he was flirting. And at first, it was great, at first, he bathed in the attention. But now when he’s at his friend, Brian’s house, standing in the kitchen alone with Brian’s Mom. And Brian is in his room trying to figure out what shoes to wear to the party tonight and Billy is alone in the kitchen with his Mom and he laughs at something she says to be polite and out of habit licks his lips. And she moves a little too close and puts her hand a little too low on his back and he pulls his tongue back into his mouth and stares at her as she smiles coyly at him and looks down at his shining lips. 

When Billy is seventeen and is stuck in Hawkins, Indiana he gets paired with Steve Harrington for an English project. He’s at Steve’s big fancy house, sitting on his bed while Steve fuses around trying to find his English notebook. And he watches Steve pulling things apart and opening drawers and turning his backpack inside out and Billy licks at his lips and pokes at his teeth with his tongue and he doesn’t hear when Steve asks him if he’s okay with them using his notes and not Steve’s, too busy feeling the inside of his mouth and watching Steve stumble around. 

When Billy is seventeen and it’s four days to Christmas, he’s at Steve’s house because they’ve kind of become friends. They’re watching a movie in the basement and sitting on the couch and Steve keeps asking questions during the movie and Billy keeps telling him to shut up and watch. Billy turns his head and realises that they’re sitting really close together, realises that Steve is staring at him instead of the screen. And Billy sticks his tongue out and Steve’s eyes dot down to follow the movement and then Steve’s pushing forward and slotting their lips together and letting Billy slide his tongue into his mouth and muffle his moans. 

When Billy is seventeen and it’s New Year’s Eve, he’s in Steve’s backyard with the radio playing and the guy on the radio is counting down to the New Year. And Steve is staring at him as he counts down and licks his lips and Billy’s eyes watch the action intently and then mimics the movement and when the guy on the radio yells  _ Happy New Year _ , Billy pushes his lips against Steve’s and feels Steve’s tongue pushing its way into his mouth and it feels different than the times before. Billy can hear his heart thumping in his chest, and feel Steve’s pulse in his mouth and it’s  _ different _ and  _ good _ and he hopes it will feel like this forever. 


End file.
